


Feeling His Age

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all...  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling His Age

Who ever came up with sayings such as "like a fine wine you get better with age" had to have been Immortal because it was utter horse shit. Maybe Immortals got better with age, but mortals did nothing but age. He might have gotten better in some things but mostly, he just got older.

He'd be the first to admit he was feeling sorry for himself. It always happened around his birthday but this year it was worse. Of course it wasn't as if he didn't have good reason for his aches and pains, spending a month tramping around the Scottish highlands after MacLeod was enough to make anyone feel their age. And feeling his age he was. His hands took longer to warm up when he went to play. Cold nights played havoc with his shoulders causing them to ache all day.

It didn't help that his closest friends, with the exception of Richie, were centuries older then he was but still bounded around like a kid, well Richie's age.

He knew he'd get over it, he usually did, but there were days he wasn't so sure and those days were happening more and more as every year passed.


End file.
